


H50 Drabble Series

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Food prompt:Any, any, Bakery AU





	1. Provocative Pastries

“Are you kidding me with this right now?” Danny scowled. “We’ve got three big orders to fill and you…you…”

Steve held up his creation, looking infinitely pleased with himself. “I made the molds myself.”

“Please tell me you didn’t use my Nana’s pastry recipe,” Danny moaned, though he could see very well that Steve had done just that. Nana’s flaky pastry and Danny’s special custard filling inside that abomination.

Steve had obviously mentally regressed to adolescence when Danny wasn’t looking.

“We are _not_ selling penis pastries.”

Steve pulled out an order form. “We sure are.”

How was this his life?


	2. Not It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Vacation prompt: _Hawaii Five-O, Steve McGarrett and Grace Williams, (Upon discovering a body) "Who's gonna tell Danno the vacation's off? Not it!"_

Steve and Grace ran down the beach as the sun rose over the horizon. Grace had no trouble keeping up with him and Steve had no trouble shooting glares at other early risers who looked at his seventeen-year-old step-daughter with anything other than respect in their eyes.

It was Grace who found the body. “Dad, wait. Look.”

Middle-aged white male wearing a wetsuit. It looked like his carotid artery had been severed, maybe with a knife, maybe with a bullet. The sand was stained with blood so he’d been killed there, propped against a piling.

Grace was already on her cell phone with 911, and Steve couldn’t be more proud of how she was handling herself. She was pale but calm, describing their location to the operator and giving a description of the scene.

The panic came while they waited for the local cops to arrive. “You have to call Danno,” Grace said.

“I think he’ll take it better coming from you,” Steve suggested. There was no way he was going to be the one to let Danny know that his daughter had found a dead body on the second day of their vacation. Despite his husband’s claims to the contrary, Steve didn’t have a death wish.

“Oh, no! No way. You’re his husband. You tell him.”

“You’re his daughter. He won’t kill you.”

Grace flung her hands in the air in a very Williams-esque gesture. “He’ll just lock me in my room till I’m a wrinkled old lady!”

In the end it didn’t matter. The lead detective was an old friend of Danny’s and had picked him up on the way. Danny’s face was thunderous as he got out of the cop car.

“I hate both of you,” he grumbled. 

Which didn’t stop them from helping solve the case.


	3. Honeymoon Staycation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Vacation prompt: _Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, They decide the best idea for a honeymoon is a staycation_

“Why the hell would I want to sit on a beach in the Caribbean? There’s a perfectly good beach right outside.” Danny tossed the brochure on the table.

Steve plucked another from the pile. “Mountain cabin.”

“Rabid animals.”

“Italy.”

“Sixteen hours stuffed in a plane.”

Steve sighed. “It’s our honeymoon, Danny.”

“And knowing you, you’ll get embroiled in a murder investigation and quite probably injured and I’d rather that happened someplace where people know us.”

Steve got a soft look on his face. “Taking care of me?”

“Just trying to keep you in one piece, babe.”

“Love you too, Danno.”


	4. Heart Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Jobs prompt: _Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, shameless office handholding (AO3 tag generator)_

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

“I’m going to read your palm,” Danny explained patiently. He had Steve’s hand cradled in his like it was something precious.

Steve had been in a funk the last few days and he was pretty sure Danny had drawn the short straw to cheer him up. There was a big problem with that, though: Danny’s touch made Steve more aware of all the things he wanted and didn’t have.

“I had no idea you were a psychic,” Steve said dryly.

“Nana Rose could see the future,” Danny remarked off-handedly. He peered intently at Steve’s hand. “This here is your life line. All practical evidence to the contrary, it looks like you’re going to have a long life.”

Steve suppressed a shiver as Danny delicately traced the crease in Steve’s palm with one finger. How could Danny not see the effect he had?

“And this is your sun line. It indicates how lucky you are, and yours is pretty impressive. No surprise to me. The stunts you pull and survive, you need all the luck you can get.”

“Danny –”

“Your heart line. It’s unbroken, which means you’re faithful in love. And it’s deep, which means you love deeply and with a lot of focus.”

Steve opened his mouth to comment but then Danny leaned over and pressed a kiss to the middle of Steve’s palm. His breath stuttered. “Danny?”

“See, the thing is, I don’t need to read your palm to know any of this. You’re the best man I know.” Danny held Steve’s hand between both of his, his touch warm. “Which should be apparent to you by now, except you’re ten kinds of oblivious.”

“Maybe you should be less subtle,” Steve suggested breathlessly.

Danny kissed him, still holding tight to his hand.


	5. The Other White Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Animals prompt: _Any, Any/Any, Their first luau is going to be great until they meet the pig that's to be part of the feast (PLEASE don't kill the pig - make it a pet!)_

Grace wanted an authentic luau for her birthday party, and Steve had of course jumped in with both feet. The backyard had been transformed with tiki torches, a stage for the fire dancers and hula dancers he’d hired, and of course the traditional pit for the roasted pig.

The only misstep had been getting a live pig. (For the sake of freshness, Steve had said.)

“You stay away from Hampton!” Grace said, blocking the large hog with her body. And one of the unlit torches.

“You named the pig?” Danny asked, exasperated. 

The guy who’d come to do the butchering was sitting on the stage, clearly amused. Danny didn’t find it at all funny.

“How could you, Uncle Steve?” Grace asked, the condemnation in her voice visibly wilting the normally impenetrable Super SEAL.

“You wanted a luau, Gracie,” Steve tried to explain. “You know we have a pig.”

“Those pigs were already dead,” she replied with unbeatable kid logic. “Hampton can still live a long, full life. I won’t eat him!”

Steve looked helplessly at Danny, who held up his hands and took a step back. He wasn’t about to throw himself in the line of fire over a pig.

“But this is what he was bred for,” Steve said. Poor bastard thought he had a chance of changing Grace’s mind. Danny almost felt sorry for him.

“I don’t care what he was bred for.” If looks could kill, Steve would be a pile of embers on the lanai. “Hampton is my pig and I say he gets to live.”

Okay, maybe he had to interject just a little. “We’re not keeping a pig as a pet, Monkey. It’s not like he’s one of the little ones you can put in a harness.”

“I’m willing to entertain other, non-lethal ideas,” Grace said graciously.

The pig butcher hopped off the stage. “If I may? Gunstock Ranch has a petting zoo. And they already have one pig.”

“Call them, Uncle Steve,” Grace ordered. “I’m staying out here with Hampton to make sure you don’t try anything funny.”

Steve finally surrendered, which showed he wasn’t above all hope. Once he promised not to cook and eat the pig, Grace readily forgave him for his wrongful thinking. Hampton the pig attended Grace’s pork-free luau with a big bow around his neck, and Steve took her to visit him at the petting zoo. A lot.


	6. Love at High Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Love prompt: _Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Steve proposes in the middle of a car chase_

“And I just think it’s the right time,” Steve said as he turned into the skid. As soon as he regained control of the car he stomped on the gas and the car leapt forward. 

Danny had one hand wrapped around the _oh shit_ handle and the other hand braced on the dashboard, certain death was mere seconds away. He would have thought nothing could distract him from that, but of course he’d underestimated his partner yet again.

“Did you just propose to me? In the middle of a high-speed car chase? Are you insane?”

Steve whipped the car into the oncoming lane and the speedometer continued to rise.

“Steven!” Danny closed his eyes. “Is this a pity proposal because you know you’re about to kill me?”

“You’re not gonna die, Danno. I’ve got this.”

“You’ve got mental problems!”

“Not hearing a no,” Steve replied with a smirk. And then he cut the perp off and was out of the car in a flash, gun drawn and muscles bulging. “Five-0! Out of the car!”

Danny provided backup, as always. “Yes, Evel Knievel. I’ll marry you. Clearly I have mental problems of my own.”

“Congrats,” the perp said with a scowl.


End file.
